Boys don't cry
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: La Holy Road est finie, le Cinquième Secteur est tombé, la paix semble être revenue. Pour Endou, une simple interwiew fit tout s'écrouler, tout remonter. Pour Gouenji, plus rien n'a de valeur.


Endou soupira profondément. Douloureusement. Reparler du passé lors de l'interview qui avait eut lieu plus tôt dans la journée l'avait épuisé. Et avait remué en lui ses sentiments. Et dire qu'il avait presque réussit à se voiler la face ! Mais reparle de ça… Faire remonter ses souvenirs…

Cette obstination pour maintenir à flot son club de foot à l'agonie…

Cette rencontre miraculeuse grâce à un ballon noir et blanc…

Ce match contre Teikoku…

Ce match bénit où ils avaient joués ensemble pour la première fois…

Il secoua la tête pour ne pas y penser.

Le jeune homme brun enfonça les mains dans ses poches et continua son chemin.

Il arriva aux abords du terrain au bord de la rivière. C'était là que tout avais commencé. Là où son cœur avait commencé à battre réellement. Là où…

_ Gouenji…

Il ferma les yeux très forts pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Les hommes ne pleurent pas. Mais… Il ne pouvait plus se leurrer. Rien n'avait changé. Quand leurs mains s'étaient touchées à la fin de l'Holy Road, son cœur endormit depuis 10 ans avait recommencé à battre.

Le bruit de quelqu'un frappant dans un ballon résonna en contrebas. Il rouvrit les yeux avec un espoir stupide que ce serait l'unique amour de sa vie, que tout redeviendrait comme avant…

Non, c'était simplement Matsukaze et Tsurugi qui était venu pour jouer ensemble. Il en avait bien le droit, après la dureté des épreuves qu'ils venaient de traverser pour faire tomber le Cinquième Secteur. Malgré leur rencontre chaotique, ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proche au fil des matchs. Si proche qu'ils avaient réussit à maitriser Fire Tornado DD. Si proche que, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'étaient plus Matsukaze et Tsurugi, mais Tenma et Kyousuke.

Endou sourit tristement. Il aurait tout donné pour redevenir un gamin qui ne pensait à rien d'autre que de jouer aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de ce terrain bien trop lié à son amour perdu.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné ?

Pourquoi étaient-ils redevenus Endou et Gouenji ? Ils étaient si bien, si heureux, quand ils étaient Mamoru et Shuuya…

Le jeune coach écrasa une larme qui voulait couler. Il connaissait la réponse à toutes ces questions. Tout simplement parce que le monde était ainsi fait. Un homme n'a pas le droit d'aimer un autre homme.

Il aurait voulut avoir la même force que Kidou et Fudou, toujours ensemble malgré les obstacles. Mais il n'était pas comme eux. Il avait le courage de se tenir devant n'importe quel ballon, de se relever peu importe les coups… Mais pas de crier au monde entier qu'il était fou amoureux d'un homme. Qu'il détestait de plus en plus sa vie. Qu'il n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant face à celle qu'il avait épousé contre l'avis de Kidou, son meilleur ami. Qu'il n'en pouvait plus de voir Matsukaze et Tsurugi avoir droit à un bonheur qui lui était refusé.

Il voulait pleurer tout son saoul. Hurler sa douleur. Mais un homme ne pleure pas.

_oOo_

Gouenji se redressa dans son lit, le corps tremblant. Il passa sa main sur son visage. Il senti ses larmes sous ses doigts fin. Il avait tellement mal que ça en devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet et l'alluma. Il était seul dans sa chambre.

Il avait tout perdu depuis si longtemps sans vraiment comprendre comment.

Son cœur n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de ruine. Son âme n'était plus complète.

Il n'avait jamais cru aux conneries sur l'amour racontées dans les romans. Le coup de foudre, les âmes sœurs… Que de niaiseries !

Et un jour, il avait croisé le regard chocolat d'un garçon de son âge. Et cette rencontre provoquée par un ballon noir et blanc avait bouleversé toutes ses certitudes, toutes ses croyances.

Mais maintenant, tout était terminé.

Il l'avait comprit en voyant son unique amour avec ''elle''. Il ne voulait même pas prononcer ce nom qu'il détestait. Le jeune homme blond essuya son visage contre son bras. Les hommes ne pleurent pas.

Même quand la douleur est telle qu'il n'a pas d'autre souhait que de mourir pour la faire taire.

Il n'était qu'un idiot.

_ Endou…

Il lui manquait. Il l'avait regardé évoluer de loin avec son éblouissant sourire. Mais il ne pourrait pas le rejoindre. La vie était trop injuste. Trop cruelle. Et sans celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, elle n'avait pas la moindre valeur.

Il se leva et s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste rouge. Il attacha ses cheveux mi-longs en queue de cheval. Plus jamais il ne voulait souffrir comme maintenant.

Il quitta son appartement.

Sa décision était prise. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

_oOo_

Endou regarda le cadre photo posé sur la commode. Une photographie prise le jour de leur plus belle victoire. Côte à côte… Des sourires heureux… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus eut un tel sourire ?

_ Rejoins-le.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna. Natsumi le regardait avec un sourire paisible et triste.

_ Rejoins-le, Endou-kun. Je le savais, tu sais. Je savais que dès que tu le reverrais, tu ne pourrais plus persister dans le mensonge que tu te fais à toi-même. Je… Merci pour toutes ses années. Mais ça suffit maintenant. Vas-y !

Le jeune homme brun la fixa d'un air incrédule. Et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Le même sourire que dix ans auparavant. Ce sourire qu'il avait perdu.

_ Merci, Natsumi… Et pardon.

Il sorti en courant dans la rue. C'était complètement insensé. Les chances de le croiser étaient si faibles ! Mais il ne pouvait plus attendre un seul instant.

_oOo_

Gouenji s'appuya sur la rambarde du pont qui enjambait la rivière et le terrain de foot qui la jouxtait. Il voyait deux personnes s'envoyer le ballon de toutes leurs forces. Deux joueurs de Raimon. Ils lui rappelaient tellement ceux qu'ils avaient été.

Le jeune homme espéra de toute la sincérité de son cœur que, eux au moins, ne finirait pas comme lui.

Au fond de la rivière.

Il ne voyait pas d'autre échappatoire, même si c'était lâche.

_ Gouenji !

Le blondinet sursauta et se retourna. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine.

Endou arrivait en courant droit vers lui. Il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras avant qu'Endou ne s'y jette à corps perdu.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Le gouffre sans fond qu'il sentait en lui venait de se combler en une fraction de seconde.

_oOo_

Allongés côte à côte dans l'herbe au bord de la rivière, Endou et Gouenji regardait le ciel dans un silence confortable, main dans la main. Les nuages blancs, le ciel bleu… Jamais ils ne leurs avaient parut si beau.

Gouenji roula sur lui-même et prit appui sur ses coudes, regardant Endou avec une tendresse et un amour infinis. Il l'embrassa délicatement sans perdre le sourire heureux qui étirait ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement, il constata que les yeux d'Endou étaient embués de larmes. Il les essuya doucement du bout des doigts.

_ Ne pleure pas…

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui pleure… c'est toi.

Le jeune homme blond ne pouvait pas le nier.

Endou passa doucement ses bras autour de lui et sourit.

_ Je t'aime Shuuya. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! Je t'aime tellement… Plus que le football !

Gouenji sourit et posa son front contre celui de l'homme de sa vie, les yeux clôt. Venant d'Endou, c'était la plus enflammée des déclarations d'amour.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Mamoru, de tout mon cœur.

Il déposa ses lèvres contre celles d'Endou, doux comme la caresse des ailes d'un papillon.

Ils laisseraient l'ardeur des flammes de leur amour les prendre plus tard.

Ils avaient toute la vie pour s'aimer, maintenant.


End file.
